Vivre
by RedFaether
Summary: Lorsque Colas est obligé de quitter le Cercle, il pense que sa vie est désormais dénuée de sens... jusqu'à ce que CHERUB lui offre une seconde chance. Mais peut-il réellement oublier ce qu'a été sa vie, alors que la réalité est bien plus dangereuse encore ?
1. Une vision fatale

**Hello !**

**Cette fiction sur CHERUB est un défi que je me suis lancé, et je dois avouer que c'est à la fois intéressant et dur à écrire !**

Il faisait froid et humide. Colas sentait la terre coller à ses pieds nus alors qu'il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la rue probablement déserte. Il comptait machinalement le nombre de pas qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait tourné à gauche. Le labyrinthe que formaient ces rues était impressionnant. Ses mains resserrées sur la baguette de pain qu'il tenait, il s'arrêta et toucha le mur pour sentir le contact rugueux des pierres. Il avança précautionneusement jusqu'à rencontrer une porte de bois. Il fut tenté de frapper mais eut le réflexe de coller son oreille contre la porte. Des cris lui parvinrent et il comprit que le bâtiment était déjà occupé par des ivrognes. Il se redressa vivement, tâtonna jusqu'à l'angle et ferma les yeux. Il était au sud-ouest, dans la quatrième rue près du moulin. S'il prenait à droite cette fois ci, il tomberait ensuite sur une rue un peu plus sombre et ses poursuivants y verraient moins clair. Sous son coude, la bouteille de vin qu'il avait dérobée menaça de tomber. Il l'y coinça de nouveau et se remit à courir, parcourant le dédale jusqu'à se retrouver dans la zone ouest. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés. Il s'arrêta, son esprit tournoyant à toute vitesse. Il rechignait à entrer dans une des maisons désaffectées, ne sachant ce qu'il y trouverait.

-Cole !

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de Jaisan et se dirigea vers lui.

-Entre, le pressa l'autre adolescent.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et entendit la porte claquer le verrou tourner. Où diable Jaisan avait il trouvé une clef ? Au moins, ils étaient en sécurité et sûrs d'avoir un abri pour les prochaines semaines. L'enfant sentit le regard de Jaisan le transpercer alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-La police t'a surpris ou tu as chipé ça à des gars ?

-J'ai trouvé le vin dans une cave, mais ils étaient arrivés en premier. Je leur ai laissé les deux autres bouteilles, sauf qu'à priori, ils voulaient tout. Et j'ai acheté le pain avec un billet trouvé par terre.

Colas sentit avec étonnement la chaleur d'un feu. Surpris, il s'avança pour se réchauffer. Il tendit ses gains du jour à Jaisan et s'assit, essorant ses cheveux au dessus des flammes. Jaisan lui posa un blouson sur les épaules.

-J'ai dérobé des pommes au marché, et il me reste des pommes de terres.

A l'idée d'un repas chaud, le moral de Colas remonta.

-Il y a de l'électricité ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais on a l'eau courante. Je suppose que c'est une bonne planque au cas où.

Colas acquiesça et suivit Jaisan jusqu'à la table, et s'enquit de l'état de la maison. Jaisan lui apprit qu'il y avait des lits à l'étage, mais qu'ils auraient plus chaud près du feu.

-J'ai posé deux couvertures et un traversin près du tapis. Tu devrais faire chauffer de l'eau et te nettoyer les pieds, ils saignent je crois.

Cole obtempéra à peine eut-il fini de manger. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le tapis. Ce n'était pas la position la moins confortable dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, à de nombreuses reprises il avait dormi à même le carrelage sans rien d'autre que ses vêtements pour lui tenir chaud. Les ronflements de Jaisan à ses côtés le rassuraient : l'adolescent pourrait aisément le défendre si quelqu'un parvenait à défoncer la porte d'entrée, ce dont il doutait fortement. Jaisan avait une quinzaine d'année et ses muscles s'étaient développés à force de soulever des pierres et des planches de bois pour les assembler en baraquement de fortune. Il n'était pas difficile à vivre, de nature à éviter le combat sauf en cas de nécessité et il était juste, ce qui en faisait le protecteur idéal pour Colas. De nombreux membres l'avaient pris en affection mais ses ennemis étaient également nombreux et les poursuites à travers les rues comme celle de ce soir là étaient fréquentes. Ses peurs étaient fréquentes mais il savait se dominer. Il se demandait parfois quelle serait sa vie s'il vivait au dehors. Lorsqu'il se rendait au marché, il écoutait les gens autour de lui. Ils parlaient beaucoup, de leurs misères quotidiennes le plus souvent. Comme elles lui paraissaient futiles ! Il y avait certains aspects qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à saisir. Il appartenait au cercle, éternellement.

Le cercle était situé près d'une ville, près de la campagne écossaise. Ses habitants ne savaient pas quel était son nom, ils ne connaissaient que les endroits stratégiques. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de Glasgow et pouvaient s'y rendre en cas d'extrême nécessité. Le cercle n'avait pas de réelles limites physiques, mais des barbelés délimitaient l'accès au monde extérieur. C'était un endroit comme hors du temps et de l'espace inconnu du reste du monde, un endroit où la criminalité était forte. Vols, combats, trafique d'argent, meurtres, pauvreté et clans se mêlaient dans ce lieu. Seuls étaient proscrits le viol, le trafique d'organe et tout ce qui avait trait à l'être humain. La police et les services secrets étaient au courant de l'existence du cercle mais toutes les tentatives pour le dissoudre avaient échouées et la plupart s'étaient soldées par des morts inutiles. Ils avaient fini par abandonner le projet et se contentaient d'une surveillance passive et de le survoler en hélicoptère, se tenant cependant à bonne distance de la terre ferme. Les habitants du cercle n'étaient pas cléments avec ceux qui souhaitaient détruire leur monde. Un étranger était repéré immédiatement et lorsqu'il était jugé inoffensif, il était laissé tranquille quelques semaines. Après un certain temps, s'il n'était pas intégré il risquait la mort, et on ne s'intégrait pas facilement. La société était tout autre qu'à l'extérieur, le quotidien se constituait de peur, de poursuites et de combat mais aussi de vols, de soutien entre amis et de liberté. Il n'y avait ni argent, ni sédentarité, et l'enseignement n'était dispensé qu'à travers les manuels et les adultes volontaires. On n'obéissait à aucun chef, aucune loi explicite mais chacun savait ce qui l'attendait s'il commettait un acte inapproprié pour le cercle. C'était un engrenage constitué de mécanismes compliqués et précis qu'on ne pouvait comprendre qu'en y appartenant. Ceux qui y vivaient n'auraient renoncé qu'à leur quotidien d'action qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Colas y avait, selon son souvenir, toujours vécu. Il y était né, et ses parents l'avaient élevé jusqu'à ses deux ans où il avait été laissé dans les rues. Quelques habitants l'avaient recueilli, aidé à se nourrir mais pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait appris tôt à se repérer et à voler. Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à ses parents mais il les savait morts, sans quoi ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné. Le cercle ne connaissait pas cette forme de barbarie, ceux qui avaient des enfants les élevaient jusqu'à leur mort. Mais leur mort pouvait surgir très tôt, et personne ne laissait un enfant de moins de six ans se débrouiller seul et jusqu'à leurs dix ans ils étaient régulièrement soutenus par les adultes. Au-delà de cet âge, ils savaient se débrouiller et possédaient suffisamment de connaissance et amis pour survivre. Colas savait que sa vie ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil et du haut de ses onze ans avait plusieurs fois côtoyé la mort mais il n'était pas une exception.

La main de Jaisan le secoua et il ouvrit les yeux avec un bâillement. La pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres et l'avait réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

-Quel heure est il ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-A peu près neuf heures, je t'ai laissé dormir.

Cole se leva et grimaça en sentant la coupure sous ses pieds le brûler. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, qui se tenait devant lui, à priori dubitatif.

-Tu devrais te trouver de nouveaux vêtements, et de nouvelles chaussures. Ton pantalon est plein de trous, surtout au niveau des genoux et tu vas tomber malade si tu ne passes l'hiver qu'avec un chemisier… Je crois qu'Aristote a collecté de nouveaux vêtements, tu devrais aller y faire un tour.

Colas haussa les épaules. Aristote habitait dans la zone Nord Est, y aller lui prendrait plus d'une heure et il ne se sentait pas le courage de parcourir autant de miles avec les pieds gonflés. Le bruit de la pluie le convainquit pourtant de s'y rendre dès que possible, car sa chemise ne passerait pas l'hiver. Il avait d'autres vêtements, dispersés dans différentes maisons du cercle et s'il se souvenait bien, dans un baraquement de la zone ouest.

-J'y vais Cole, l'informa Jaisan, on se voit plus tard… Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis et s'il te plaît, ferme la porte et place la clef dans le pot de fleur au dessus de l'entrée.

L'enfant acquiesça et lorsqu'il eut entendu la porte claquer, monta précautionneusement les escaliers. Leur grincement n'était pas rassurant et il craignait que des marches en mauvais état le déséquilibrent. La rampe tanguait, mais il arriva en haut sans encombres. Ses mains cherchèrent les murs, le papier peint se décollait peu à peu, mais les lieux semblaient relativement propres. Jaisan avait indiqué que la salle de bain était la première porte en face. Il s'y rendit, toucha anxieusement la baignoire afin de vérifier qu'aucune bête ne s'y était logée depuis la veille et posa une serviette à terre. La douche, bien que glacée, lui fit du bien. Il errait dans les rues depuis une semaine et il détestait se sentir aussi sale d'ordinaire il se lavait au moins tous les trois jours. Lorsqu'il remit ses vêtements boueux, la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Il sortit de la maison et chercha le pot de fleurs suspendu. En sautant, il parvint à l'atteindre. Comment Jaisan s'attendait il à ce qu'il parvienne à lancer la clef à l'intérieur, le tout avec discrétion ? Il calcula rapidement, sauta à nouveau et entendit un bruit signalant qu'il avait réussi. Soulagé, il se dirigea vers les baraquements. Alors qu'il marchait depuis suffisamment de temps pour que ses pieds saignent de nouveau, il se heurta à un enfant de son âge.

-Regardes devant toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua une voix malicieuse qu'il identifia comme celle de Céleste, une de ses amies.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais pour ne pas me voir arriver ?

-Je viens de sortir de chez moi et si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais à autre chose. Tu n'as qu'à mieux écouter.

Colas eut envie de répondre qu'il pensait également à autre chose, mais il y avait plus important que de s'engager dans une querelle. La mère de Céleste était comme Aristote, elle amassait les objets dérobés où inutiles qui lui étaient apportés et les redistribuait. L'enfant demanda à entrer. Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit et il devina que son amie levait les yeux au ciel. C'était une habitude des humains qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais la surface bleue ou grise devait être apaisante. Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Emeline, la mère de Céleste, le salua. C'était une femme aux manières et à la voix douces, qui ne portait que des jupes et connaissait les rudiments de la médecine. Elle pouvait se révéler redoutable et cinglante, mais Cole l'appréciait. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui étaient sédentaires et dont la famille était restée soudée, même si son compagnon était régulièrement hors de la maison. Elle fournissait les livres d'études et on pouvait la solliciter pour lui demander de l'aide ou des conseils.

-Je t'ai traduit le début d'un manuel de maths, lui apprit elle en lui tendant des feuilles.

Le jeune garçon s'en saisit et les compta.

-Dix pages ? Vous avez dû y passer la journée !

-J'y ai travaillé ces trois dernières semaines… Quelqu'un m'a aussi amené un livre d'Histoire et de Géographie, et je crois que ce DVD t'intéressera.

Ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent alors qu'elle lui empilait les nouveautés sur les bras. Il sentit ensuite sur lui le même regard critique que celui de Jaisan, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Seul Jaisan se le permettait, les habitants du cercle ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui n'était pas leurs affaires. C'était également à cela qu'on repérait les étrangers, car leurs questions étaient maladroites et ils ne savaient pas arrêter leurs réponses.

-Je n'ai plus de poinçon, déplora-t-il.

Il l'avait perdu lors d'une poursuite, trois jours plus tôt. Emeline soupira, chercha dans ses affaires et lui en glissa un dans la main. Il la remercia et sortit.

Traverser les rues du quartier ouest les bras aussi encombrés ne fut pas aisé mais à cette heure là, les ivrognes cuvaient leurs vins et ceux qui cherchaient les ennuis ne s'étaient pas encore remis de leurs blessures. Il sentit enfin l'herbe sous ses pieds et s'arrêta pour calculer. Il venait de la maison d'Emeline et avait traversé les rues 8 et 10, arrivant ainsi au campement par le Nord-Est. Son baraquement se trouvant au Nord, il devait marcher tout droit sur une cinquantaine de pas puis tourner à gauche, sur quatre vingt douze pas. Il s'y employa avec attention, heurta une casserole, la remit en place aussi discrètement et précisément que possible puis toucha la maison suivante. La tôle et les rideaux lui étaient familiers, et il retrouva la gravure sur les planches de bois. Il y entra. C'était son endroit, où il étudiait et vivait lorsqu'il hantait la zone Ouest.

Assis sur son matelas, il passa une partie de la matinée à étudier son livre d'histoire, à décrypter les cartes de géographie. Cole n'était pas inconscient, il savait parfaitement où était situé le cercle par rapport au reste du monde. Il connaissait le nom des continents, des océans et des mers de l'Europe, et les différentes partie de l'Amérique, l'Asie ou l'Afrique et avait fait le lien avec ce qui était inscrit dans ses livres d'histoire, mais il ignorait le nombre de pays dans le monde, les significations d'ONU ou UE lui étaient inconnues et il n'en avait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas tout retenir et, vivant reclus du reste du monde, il avait emmagasiné juste ce qu'il fallait afin de comprendre ses manuels d'histoire. Si la géographie ne le passionnait pas – la moindre carte exigeait pour lui une concentration absolue et une mémoire vive- il adorait l'histoire. Depuis l'antiquité grecque jusqu'aux Guerres Mondiales, il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à ce sujet. Les autres sujets scolaires le passionnaient plus ou moins mais il se forçait à les étudier. Il refusait d'être inculte, prenait un certain plaisir en pensant parfois qu'il s'y connaissait plus que certains anglais hors du cercle. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas des milliers de façons d'occuper son temps libre. Sa rare réserve de livre était la plupart du temps épuisée et la télévision n'avait pour lui aucun intérêt, hormis lorsque les autres membres du cercle présents dans la pièce avaient décidé de lancer un film. Il avait également un poste de radio, le tenant au courant des nouvelles du monde lorsqu'il daignait y accorder un peu d'attention. Le jeune garçon s'étira et se redressa. L'animateur radio annonça qu'il était seize heures il n'avait rien à manger et devait se hâter. Les barbelés n'étaient pas loin et à une miles au sud, il trouverait un supermarché. Après avoir pris soin d'emporter un sac à dos discret et un billet de dix livres, il se mit en route. Si les derniers baskets qu'il avait aux pieds étaient élimés, le pull et le jean qu'il avait mis étaient neufs et il se sentait bien mieux que le matin même. Concentré sur l'importance de ne pas dévier de sa trajectoire, il se trompa dans le compte de ses pas et les barbelés s'enfoncèrent dans les mailles de son pull et dans ses mains. Grognant de douleur, il lécha ses plaies en se glissant entre les fils et tourna à droite pour suivre la route. L'arrivée au parking le paniqua. D'ordinaire, Clément ou Jaisan l'accompagnaient et le guidaient vers le bâtiment. Seul, Colas ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne direction. La nuit qu'il devinait tombante le paniqua. Il se maudit, tout comme il maudit la sensation de claustrophobie qu'il ressentait. Blessé dans son orgueil, se sentant ridicule, il serra les dents. Réfléchis, s'exhorta-t-il, réfléchis ! Il n'avait pas mémorisé le monde extérieur, le labyrinthe que constituait le cercle occupant tout son esprit. Une voiture se gara près de lui, il décida de risquer un contact. Le claquement des talons sur le sol lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, celui de la portière arrière qu'elle avait un enfant en bas âge. Il la suivit, se fiant au bruit des roues du caddie sur le sol. Lorsqu'il fut enfin à l'intérieur, il se remémora la configuration des lieux. Marchant à travers les rayons, tâtonnant, il glissait tantôt un paquet de gâteau tantôt une boîte de conserve dans son sac lorsque le rayon était parfaitement silencieux. Il avait pris un paquet de bonbon et une bouteille de soda qu'il passa à la caisse. C'était toujours le moment le plus critique car des vigiles pouvaient l'avoir repéré, son sac pouvait se cogner aux barres métalliques et le trahir, il pouvait sembler trop lourd… Mais il ne se passa rien ce soir là, il n'était qu'un enfant qui dépensait son argent de poche.

-Colas ! Colas !

La voix de Clément était affolée, il tapait frénétiquement sur la tôle. Le jeune garçon émergea des brumes du sommeil et s'extirpa de son sac de couchage, frustré. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, humidifiant son abri et il aurait du mal à se rendormir. Cependant, il se reprit et souffla avec anxiété, alerté :

-Clément ? Entre, dépêche toi.

Sa main se referma malgré lui sur la dague qu'il gardait sous son oreiller. Le vent fouetta son visage, et il sentit le matelas plier sous le poids de son ami. Il lui prit les mains : elles étaient glacées et tremblantes.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as faim ? Il me reste des pomm…

La main de l'autre enfant se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il le sentit s'approcher de lui, son sweat trempé humidifiant son propre corps. Les cheveux mi-longs de Clément chatouillèrent son visage, et les gouttes dégoulinèrent sur sa peau alors que Clément plaquait sa bouche contre son oreille.

-S'ils me trouvent, je suis mort. J'ai vu… Tu sais, quelque chose qui pourrait me coûter la vie.

Colas attira son ami à l'intérieur de son sac de couchage et tous deux demeurèrent immobiles, respirant silencieusement. Ce que Clément avait vu ne pouvait qu'être une violation des règles implicites du cercle. Les coupables voudraient le tuer afin qu'il ne parle pas, car eux aussi étaient menacés de mort. Il brûlait d'envie de demander à son meilleur ami à quoi il avait assisté, de manière à juger de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il avait toujours été trop curieux. Jaisan prétendait que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, Colas pensait que c'était dans sa nature. Il oublierait l'information peu de temps après, car il devait mémoriser des choses d'une plus grande importance. Les deux enfants demeurèrent l'un contre l'autre, tendus et anxieux un moment puis sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Au matin, nul ne s'était manifesté mais ils s'appliquaient tout de même à être aussi silencieux que possible. Colas alluma la radio afin de couvrir en partie leur conversation.

-Tu devrais te faire oublier, partir juste à la frontière du Nord et du Sud.

-Le Sud-Est…

-Ils t'y trouveront s'ils te recherchent vraiment, le coupa aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Tu pourras revenir lorsqu'ils seront sûrs que tu n'as rien dit et que tu ne comptes pas le faire.

Le souffle de Clément atteignit son visage et Colas sut qu'il s'était penché vers lui.

-Colas, il faut que je le dise. Ils ne peuvent pas rester impunis !

-Mais tu le paieras de ta vie, le prévint son ami d'une voix si basse que Clément aurait pu ne pas l'entendre si leurs visages n'avaient été presque collés.

Clément soupira et se recula sèchement. Colas posa sa main sur son épaule. Il le considérait comme son frère et refusait de le laisser seul, même si cela ne le regardait en rien. Il tenterait de le supporter et de le décourager, mais il le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge. Ils avaient parcouru les rues ensembles, s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie à de maintes reprises et avaient pallié les faiblesses de l'autre. A présent, ils risquaient de se perdre parce que Clément s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, parce que ce qu'il avait surpris était suffisamment important pour que son sens de la justice reprenne le dessus. Il était intelligent, décontracté et malgré sa vivacité, faisait preuve d'un sang froid hors du commun. Colas énuméra rapidement les explications mentalement. Viol. Prostitution. Prostitution forcée. Meurtres dans le but de trafic d'organes. Esclavage. Séquestration. Il écarta le viol et la prostitution ainsi que l'esclavage. Que se tramait il de si important pour que Clément risque sa vie ? Il restait les meurtres et la séquestration. Deux choses dont les victimes pourraient augmenter. Les deux hypothèses avaient leurs inconvénients et avantages et il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Son ami, cependant, avait changé de sujet.

-J'ai croisé Céleste, elle m'a dit qu'un livre de maths était arrivé pour toi… Je crois qu'elle a le béguin.

Colas fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler des éléments dans le comportement de la fillette qui pourrait appuyer cette hypothèse.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué, rétorqua-t-il. Je la connais depuis toujours…

Le rire de Clément résonna, puis fut étouffé par le sac de couchage qu'il avait placé devant sa bouche, par réflexe.

-Bien sûr que tu n'as pas remarqué ! Tu n'y fais pas attention ! Elle est jolie pourtant, ses cheveux tombent sous son menton et ils ont la couleur… Des feuilles mortes en automne. Et ses yeux sont le reflet du ciel un jour d'orage. Ils ressemblent aux tiens d'ailleurs. Vous avez peut être un lien de sang.

Cole haussa les épaules.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas, je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur. Et je sais à quoi elle ressemble, je te signale.

-Tu aurais pu oublier.

-Je me souviens de chaque personne qui importe un peu pour moi ! Je sais même que tu devrais couper tes cheveux, ils te tombent sur les yeux et tu es obligé de les chasser d'un mouvement de tête régulier. Ca n'est pas très discret, surtout qu'ils sont blonds.

Clément poussa une exclamation agacée, puis revint sur Céleste, manifestement peu désireux de parler à nouveau de ses ennuis nocturnes.

-Je crois que tu devrais lui dire que ça ne sert à rien.

-Emeline le sait parfaitement, elle la découragera si tu as raison.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, rempli par les grésillements de la radio et l'animateur de la BBC qui débattait avec virulence des problèmes politiques du pays. Clément avait eu un profond attachement pour une fillette plus jeune qu'eux d'un an qu'Emeline avait hébergé après la mort de ses parents mais qui avait succombé à une pneumonie. Sa disparition remontait à trois mois et Colas sentait que son ami portait toujours le deuil. Lui-même n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il avait juste connaissance de ses préférences -les garçons. Une lassitude nouvelle monta en lui. Dans le dernier livre qu'il avait lu, les enfants de leurs âges ne connaissaient que des amours courtes et insignifiantes, leurs soucis se limitaient à l'école. Les adolescents se focalisaient sur leurs petits amis au point de se laisser mourir s'ils les abandonnaient et les adultes se disputaient. La vie extérieure ne l'attirait guère comme elle était décrite, mais peu d'ouvrages lui étaient accessibles alors il s'était contenté de cette saga à l'eau de rose, narrant les aventures de vampires et autres créatures. Il tourna mélancoliquement la tête vers l'endroit où ils étaient stockés, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clément.

-Tu veux que je reprenne la lecture du Hobbit ?

-Non. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu t'enfuies avant qu'ils te retrouvent, que tu te terres dans une maison au nord du centre où tu élaboreras un plan si nécessaire.

-Colas…tenta son ami.

Exaspéré, l'enfant lui envoya la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main à la figure. C'était une pomme, qui retentit sur la mâchoire de l'enfant blond avec un bruit sourd. Satisfait, Colas s'avança, le prit par les épaules et colla son front au sien.

-Je tente de sauver ta vie. Tu vas m'écouter, alors peut-être auras-tu une chance de t'en sortir. Je te propose plusieurs solutions mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur, toi ou eux. Je risque également ma peau, alors aide moi un peu !

Il sentit les muscles de son ami se détendre, signe de sa reddition. Colas n'aurait pas du se mêler de ça, il le savait et tentait au maximum de respecter les règles primordiales. Ne pas en demander plus que l'on doit savoir. La vie est précieuse, mais la mort peut survenir à chaque instant. Les mécanismes sont complexes, il faut les analyser avant d'agir. La vie est instable. Rien n'est précieux et tout peut disparaître en quelques secondes. Ne tenir à rien d'autre qu'à son propre sang. Dans les grésillements de la radio, il discerna l'heure, treize heures.

-Allons y.


	2. Par les toits

Le moment était idéal pour faire échapper Clément, car à cette heure là, les fêtards se levaient à peine et la migraine leur cognait aux tempes, tandis que les autres mangeaient. Il pleuvait à torrent, ce qui n'encourageait personne n'en ayant la nécessité immédiate à sortir. Colas toucha mélancoliquement ses vêtements propres, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient couverts de boue avant la fin de la soirée. Il ordonna à son ami de prendre un sweat parmi ses vêtements et de rabattra la capuche sur sa tête. La chevelure blonde du garçon attirerait trop l'attention, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il avait appris très jeune que certaines choses étaient plus voyantes que d'autres et en avait mémorisé les causes probables. Ils sortirent du baraquement, tendus, avec pour seuls effets personnels leurs dagues, qu'ils avaient dissimulées dans leurs bottes. Ils progressèrent aussi rapidement que possible mais la pluie battante obstruait la vision de Clément et les ralentissait. Son martèlement sur le sol empêchait Colas de se concentrer sur ce qu'il l'entourait et saisir la main de son ami était hors de question : ils seraient trop facilement repérables. Il le suivait donc dans le dédale et lui faisait confiance pour éviter les rues dangereuses pour eux pendant qu'il le suivait machinalement en tentant d'élaborer un plan. La carte se traçait dans sa tête et il s'opposa à Clément :

-Hors de question. On prend à droite, il y a un escalier de pierres et une ruelle étroite qui nous mènera directement à la neuvième rue, d'où on pourra rejoindre la frontière sud sans problème.

-Dame Emeline pourrait nous aider, rétorqua son ami.

-Il vaut mieux n'impliquer que nous deux, crois moi.

D'un pas décidé, il monta les marches glissantes en posant ses mains contre le mur poisseux. Derrière lui, Clément glissait dans ses chaussures trempées. Une bourrasque de vent lui cingla le visage et il se colla contre les pierres pour laisser son ami prendre les devants. Ils seraient à découvert pendant de dangereuses minutes et le garçon blond serait plus apte à prévenir les dangers que lui. Les dents serrées, ils se déplacèrent sans un mot. Soudainement, des pas de courses se mêlèrent à ceux prudents de Clément. Colas sursauta, le tira contre le mur où ils rabattirent leurs capuches.

-Je les vois ! lança une voix, et la main de Clément se dirigea vers son poignard. Son ami le retint.

-Pas encore, souffla-t-il.

Ils étaient trois, violents et enragés. Cole fut plaqué contre le mur sa tête heurta douloureusement les pierres inégales et il se mordit la langue pour éviter de gémir. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il sentit une lame se glisser sous son coup. L'odeur de cigarette était révulsante, mais il n'esquissa pas un geste. Les poursuivants de Clément ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était accompagné. Ces gars là ne les recherchaient pas eux. L'adulte plaqua son bras en travers du torse de Cole pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et il lui força à ouvrit la bouche de sa main libre. Enfin, il le lâcha, et leurs agresseurs reprirent leur course. L'enfant reprit sa respiration, cherchant l'air qui lui avait manqué pendants quelques secondes, puis chercha Clément avec hésitation. Son ami était recroquevillé au sol, il s'assit auprès de lui et ils attendirent longuement que les trois adultes soient loin.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Non.

Il prit la main de l'enfant blond et d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se remirent en route.

Colas avait sous-estimé le problème. Ils étaient poursuivis bien après la neuvième rue, et l'approche de la frontière Sud ne dissuadait pas leurs poursuivants. Ils changeraient de quartier si nécessaire. Il était à présent inutile d'espérer la franchir, car le lieu de la cachette de Clément deviendrait un peu trop évident pour sa sécurité. Ils bifurquèrent vers une ruelle sombre, où Colas était à son avantage. Son visage était baissé, camouflé par sa capuche de sorte qu'ils ne pourraient le reconnaître s'ils le croisaient de nouveau. Les poumons en feu, les deux enfants sentirent leurs assaillants se rapprocher et accélérèrent. Le jeune garçon avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de douleur, mais la volonté de survivre donne à l'être humain des décharges d'adrénalines surprenantes. Il sentit son poignet être enserré par une main ferme, qui l'entraîna contre le mur. La main, gelée et trempée, était trop petite pour appartenir à un adulte. Clément devait avoir trouvé une solution. Il le poussa vers une surface ronde et métallique. Une gouttière.

-Grimpe !

L'enfant secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas assez de souffle et l'escalade n'était pas son fort, contrairement à Clément.

-C'est notre seule chance !

-Passe en premier.

Il se prit une gifle et cessa de tergiverser. Il agrippa la surface glissante, et se hissa à la force des bras le plus rapidement possible, son ami à sa suite sitôt qu'il avait été assez haut pour qu'ils puissent tenir à deux. Colas sentit ses mains glisser et raffermit sa prise. Enfin, il toucha la surface rugueuse des tuiles et se hissa sur le toi, puis tendit la main à l'autre enfant.

-Ne lâche pas ma main ! ordonna ce dernier, et il l'entraîna sur les dangereuses pentes des toits.

Ils frôlèrent la mort plusieurs fois, en enjambant les ruelles étroites, en sautant de toits en toits. En bas, les criminels couraient toujours, attendant le moindre faux pas dans le vide et les empêchant de redescendre. La fatigue finit par avoir raison des enfants, qui se retrouvèrent dans l'impossibilité de courir. Il s'arrêtèrent, haletants, adossé à la cheminée d'une maison désaffectée.

-Il faut… Qu'on les sème…A l'aide des toits.

-Clément… Si tu as une idée, c'est maintenant. Ils vont trouver un moyen de nous rejoindre.

-Il faut qu'on coupe, par les toits, qu'on soit plus rapide et que nous rejoindre leur fasse faire un détour suffisamment grand pour nous permettre de redescendre et de filer.

Colas ferma les yeux. Il avait cessé de se concentrer sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient sitôt qu'il avait escaladé la gouttière, les toits constituant un danger trop fort pour qu'il ne s'y concentre qu'à moitié.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Je dirais… Dix-huitième allée est-sud, au dessus d'Esope.

Esope se fournissait en livres dans les trocs et les marchés, mais l'homme était un ermite fort désagréable. Malgré tout, son érudition était respectée par tous les lettrés de la zone est du cercle. Jaisan y avait emmené Cole et lui avait lu les résumés des heures durant avant que le vieil homme ne lui fourre trois livres en braille dans les mains. Puis, ils s'étaient cherché un refuge pour la nuit…

-A trois rues d'ici, il y a un ancien lotissement, de quatre maisons. La rue et boueuse, dangereuse et c'est le territoire des prostitués sur la seizième rue, donc ils ne pourront pas y accéder. Nous pouvons descendre par une lucarne à la treizième rue et traverser tout droit jusqu'à la frontière nord, puis redescendre vers le centre.

En contrebas, leurs poursuivants reprenaient leur souffle également.

-Ils se sont assis, remarqua Clément, et ils attendent que nous nous lassions, tels des loups attendant que leur proie descende d'un arbre.

-Allons-y. Le temps qu'ils le remarquent et se lèvent, nous aurons pris une précieuse avance.

Ils s'élancèrent aussi discrètement que possible, main dans la main. Clément suivait scrupuleusement les indications que son ami avait données, et évita de jeter des coups d'oeils en bas. Il pila, estima la distance à voix haute, sauta. Cole prit une profonde inspiration, recula et sauta. Clément attrapa fermement sa main au vol, le réceptionna et ils repartirent dans une course effrénée. Enfin, ils atteignirent la lucarne, qu'ils ouvrirent silencieusement, et se glissèrent dans le grenier. Ils descendirent les escaliers, ouvrirent la porte et se frayèrent un chemin dans la boue.

La frontière n'avait pas de démarcation physique, mais chacun savait lorsqu'il arrivait dans un nouveau quartier. En théorie, ces quartiers n'étaient là que pour faciliter les repères des rues, mais en réalité, différents clans habitaient dans ces zones. Tous étaient cependant libres de leurs mouvements, tant qu'ils ne surprenaient pas des éléments qui ne les regardaient pas. Néanmoins, on changeait généralement de quartier pour se faire oublier. Cole, qui n'appartenait à aucune des zones avait habité dans chacune d'entre elles, mais Clément, Emeline et donc Céleste, ainsi que Jaisan et tant d'autres s'étaient domiciliés dans la zone sud-ouest, par la naissance, ou par préférence. Avec le temps, Colas avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il habitait également dans cette zone, où se trouvait sa tente. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre, les deux enfants avaient depuis longtemps semé leurs agresseurs. Soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention, ils ralentirent et frappèrent à différentes portes avant de trouver enfin un refuge. C'était une bicoque en mauvais état, mais qui avait le mérite d'être discrète et de posséder plusieurs issues. Lorsque l'adrénaline retomba, les deux garçons s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient assoiffés, affamés et tombaient de fatigue. En ouvrant les placards, ils découvrirent une boîte de lentilles en conserve. Ils se la partagèrent, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin à moitié vide au goût répugnant. La bicoque ne disposait que d'un robinet à la propreté douteuse, où ils se contentèrent de rincer leurs vêtements pleins de boue.

-Vas-tu me dire pourquoi nous risquons notre vie ? Cela me regarde, à présent. S'ils nous attrapent, nous mourrons tous les deux.

Clément ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voie parvint aux oreilles de Cole indirectement, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui faisait plus face. Sans doute ne pouvait il pas regarder son ami en décrivant ce qu'il avait vu.

-Dans une maison de la quatrième rue, des adultes font un trafic d'êtres humains. Ils les séquestrent, exercent une violence incroyable sur eux, et puis ils… Tu sais.

Colas avait écarté le viol parce que l'idée le dérangeait et que les victimes auraient probablement parlé à des personnes qui se seraient chargé de liquider les coupables. Cependant, leur séquestration expliquait la survie de ces pratiques. Il frissonna de dégoût et se refusa à demander des détails sur les victimes. Il maintenait son point de vue : Clément ne devait pas en parler. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre, couché sur le plancher dur, les deux garçons finirent par sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés par des cris d'enfant au dehors. Il semblait à l'enfant brun qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes.

-Cole. Ils ont des torches de feu ! dit Clément dans un filet de voix.

Aussitôt parfaitement alerte, il se mit à quatre pattes et rampa jusqu'à la porte

-Trouves-les ! Ils sont forcément par ici, nous n'aurions pas perdu leurs traces sinon.

S'ensuivit une réponse lointaine, dont le garçon ne put saisir que quelques mots :

-…zone ouest… inutile… dangereux…

-Je me fous de savoir si c'est dangereux ! Et s'ils parlent ?

Clément se glissa à ses côtés et pressa silencieusement sa main. Le cerveau de Colas bouillonnait. Des innocents allaient périr s'ils ne se montraient pas, mais une telle action de violence ne resterait pas impunie. Débarquer dans un quartier et l'enflammer, terrorisant les familles, était proscrit. Le Cercle risquait de voir ceux-là se hisser en chef, et personne ne laisserait la liberté être entravée. L'endroit où ils vivaient n'acceptait ni dieu ni maître. Ces deux fous avaient signé leur arrêt de mort. Le groupe s'était divisé. Les autres coupables risquaient de les retrouver. Un coup violent secoua la porte, et les garçons sursautèrent sans émettre le moindre son. S'ils sortaient dès à présent, ils auraient l'avantage. Colas hocha la tête, Clément fit glisser sa main dans sa chaussure, lui porta la sienne à sa ceinture, où il saisit son poignard d'une main ferme. Ensemble, le capuchon rabattu sur le visage, ils poussèrent la porte. Le bazar qui régnait était inimaginable. Une main effleura le visage de l'enfant brun, qui s'écarta dans un bond et heurta une femme, fit un bond en arrière, brandissant son poignard en guise de protection. La femme poussa un cri, il l'avait touchée. La chaleur du feu le fit reculer, des étincelles frôlèrent ses joues. Une main attrapa son sweat et le tira en arrière. Il fit volte face, forçant son adversaire à le lâcher. Des pleurs de bébé s'élevaient de tous les recoins, la place ressemblait à un chaos de feu et de sang. Il avait été séparé de Clément et ne pouvait prendre le risque d'hurler son nom. Priant pour qu'il soit toujours vivant, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'une femme, visiblement enceinte.

-Etes vous blessée ?

-Non non, balbutia-t-elle.

-Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Deux hommes ont réveillé le centre en mettant nos domiciles à sac. Ils cherchent des témoins je suppose.

Cole réprima un soupir agacé. Il avait pu deviner ces éléments seul, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était une description de l'action. Un nouveau cri mortuaire retentit. Un gamin se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre. Avec soulagement, il reconnut l'odeur de Clément. Alors des flammes léchèrent son visage et l'enfant poussa un cri de souffrance. Son ami fut jeté à terre avec un bruit sourd et lui-même fut soulevé et plaqué contre un mur pour la seconde fois de la journée. Une douleur indescriptible envahissant son visage, Colas s'évertua à garder les yeux ouverts, les doigts douloureusement crispés contre son arme, dont il se servit pour faire une entaille au visage du criminel. Avec un cri de rage, celui-ci lâcha la torche et tenta de lui arracher son arme. Cole retomba au sol, fit basculer son adversaire sans jamais se démunir de son poignard. Mais il se trouvait face à un jeune adulte, dont la force était bien supérieure à la sienne. Lorsqu'il finit par se résoudre, quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'enserra fermement, avant de le faire passer dans d'autres bras, musclés et inconnus. Le jeune homme qui venait de le tirer d'affaire était agile et fort. Il appela deux de ses alliés en renfort et ils immobilisèrent le criminel. Un coup de feu retentit. Colas voulut se dégager et retrouver Clément mais son protecteur raffermit sa prise.

-Tu vas devoir expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

De rares fois dans sa vie, Cole s'était retrouvé face à la justice du Cercle. Elle était rendue par les adultes, qui respectaient les mécanismes du cercle autant que ses règles. Colas se trouvait en infraction, pour s'être mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Clément n'appartenait pas à son sang. Malgré cela, sa loyauté ne serait pas remise en cause, car le choix n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son ami ne pouvait être blâmé car il s'était trouvé sur des lieux indésirables par accident.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il, je n'ai rien vu. Mon ami est le seul à pouvoir vous indiquer l'endroit.

Clément était vivant, mais dans un état critique. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été brûlés et son visage cisaillé à maints endroits. Son agresseur avait infligé de violentes torsions à son poignet et sa cheville était tordue.

-Mais tu sais de quel crime il s'agit, dit l'homme de sa voix grave.

-Séquestration et viols sur êtres humains.

La nouvelle se propagerait comme une traînée de poudre. L'homme serra son épaule à lui faire mal. Colas respira avec difficulté. L'odeur de sang et de chair meurtrie était insupportable. Quelques habitants avaient trouvé la mort, et le massacre resterait comme l'un des plus violents dans l'histoire du Cercle.

-Colas !

Son prénom fusa dans la nuit. Douloureusement, il s'approcha de son ami, couché à terre. Une femme était agenouillée à ses côtés et lui bandait le poignet.

-Il faut que tu partes, souffla Clément. Personne n'oubliera jamais ce qui s'est passé, ni que nous en sommes les victimes responsables.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Même à l'Est, ils s'en souviendront. Je vais tenter de trouver un lieu sûr, puis je m'occuperais de toi et nous nous ferons oublier.

Le garçon blond leva sa main valide et caressa la joue de son ami.

-Je suis navré, Colas. Je n'oublierai jamais le sacrifice que tu as fait pour m'aider. Mais il faut que tu partes si tu veux vivre.

-Et toi, où iras-tu ?

Quitter Clément ne lui serait pas difficile s'il le savait en sécurité. Il avait parfois passé des mois sans le voir. Même si le garçon lui manquerait, il aurait d'autres personnes à qui parler. Quelques années plus tard, ils se reverraient.

-Si je m'en sors, j'irais dans les endroits reculés du Nord-Ouest pendant pas mal de temps. Mais toi, tu t'es battu, ton visage a été découvert… Tu ne comprends pas, observa le blessé après quelques secondes de silence.

Bien des raisons rendaient Colas plus repérable que Clément. Il était plus fougueux, plus tenace beaucoup de gens l'appréciaient mais beaucoup le haïssaient également.

-Colas, il faut que tu partes, répéta son ami, alors seulement le garçon saisit le sens profond de ses paroles.

Il se recula en secouant la tête, mais les doigts de l'angelo blond effleurèrent sa paume dans un geste désespéré. Colas toucha ses joues, elles étaient striées de larmes et de sang. Un couteau frôla ses doigts et avant qu'il puisse réagir, vint se planter entre les côtes de Clément. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur cauchemar, le jeune garçon laissa échapper un cri de désespoir et de refus. Il dégagea la lame, et son ami eut un soubresaut. Son cœur battait toujours.

-Pars maintenant, supplia Clément. Après il sera trop tard. Tu as le droit de vivre, tu vas découvrir un monde nouveau.

La femme qui était agenouillée auprès de lui l'écarta doucement pour saisir l'étendue de la blessure.

-Je ne saurais même pas si tu es en vie.

-Ca n'a aucune importance. Je serais mort dès qu'il m'auront retrouvé, et toi aussi. Je t'en prie, pars.

-Dis à Dame Emeline que… La gorge serrée, l'enfant fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Son ami lui serra de nouveau la main. Colas passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux et blonds, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il quitta la place, les larmes dévalant sur son visage brûlé.

Au petit jour, les rues de l'Ouest étaient calmes. La carte imaginaire que suivait Colas se dessinait aisément dans son esprit. Il s'y concentrait corps et âme pour éviter de sombrer et d'abdiquer face à la souffrance et la peine. Il avait récupéré son poignard, la seule chose matérielle pour laquelle il avait un réel attachement. Bientôt, les habitations ne le protégèrent plus du vent et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe. Il envisagea de s'allonger et de profiter de la rosée du matin, mais il ne se relèverait pas. Inexorablement, il continua de marcher, automatiquement, l'esprit embrumé. Il ne pleuvait pas. Les barbelés pénétrèrent dans sa peau, il se contenta de les écarter et de passer entre eux, puis il continua de marcher. Il ignorait ou ses pas le mèneraient, s'il croiserait une présence humaine bientôt ou s'il allait errer des jours durant. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il entendit des moteurs de voitures et sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Incapable de s'arrêter, il secoua la tête, hagard. Un véhicule pila net dans un crissement de freins désagréables, heurtant la hanche de l'enfant qui se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au capot. Une portière claqua et ses mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'une voix masculine demandait avec empressement :

-Ca va ?

Se trouvant dans l'incapacité de parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, seul ?

La gorge muette et l'esprit vide, Cole se sentit paniquer.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Ces questions étaient plus simples et ne nécessitaient pas de réflexion. Tel un robot, l'enfant répondit :

-Onze ans. Colas.

-Où sont tes parents ? D'où viens-tu ?

Ses réponses amenaient un flot de nouvelles interrogations. Une nouvelle voiture freina, une femme en sortit, et l'homme tenta de lui décrire la situation. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

-Colas ? Il faut que tu nous répondes.

La femme s'était placée en face de lui. Cette présence féminine lui rappelait Dame Emeline.

-Tu as un téléphone sur toi ? Tu connais le numéro de ta maison ?

Face à cette avalanche de mots inconnus et de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre, Colas éclata en sanglot et se recula violemment lorsque la femme voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je crois que nous devrions appeler la police, dit l'homme.

La femme hocha sans doute la tête puisque l'enfant ne l'entendit pas répondre, et sa peur crût.

-Regardes-moi, murmura la femme. Je m'appelle Rose, je suis infirmière. Ca va aller, tu vas voir.

Peu habitué à cette douceur condescendante, Cole se sentait complètement désorienté. En hypoglycémie, dans un état de fatigue extrême alors que sa peine et sa douleur lui revenaient en mémoire de plein fouet, il choisit la solution de facilité et accueillit les brumes avec joie.


	3. Vivre normalement

L'hôpital avait provoqué chez Colas une crise d'angoisse. Ces odeurs et bruits inconnus, mêlés à un vocabulaire et un fonctionnement qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avaient épuisé et il y passa une semaine. Des policiers étaient venus l'interroger, puis une autre organisation dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. On lui posait toujours plus de questions, on lui demandait des détails, on lui faisait passer des examens. L'enfant avait l'impression que derrière chaque attention qu'on lui apportait, on attendait quelque chose de lui, et cela l'épuisait. Dans le Cercle, il n'était pas obligé de répondre aux questions gênantes, on ne se mêlait pas à sa vie privée et il était libre d'aller ou bon lui semblait. A présent, on lui imposait des règles sans queue ni tête, les adultes entravaient sa liberté tout en le ménageant. Il était assisté partout où il allait, une infirmière l'escortait chaque fois qu'il désirait quitter sa chambre. Lorsque les médecins avaient enfin décidé qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme physique, ils avaient consenti à le laisser sortir. Une policière l'avait conduit de longues minutes jusqu'à un bâtiment au sol en lino qui embaumait la poudre, le papier et le neuf. Après avoir patienté quelques instants, un homme lui permit d'entrer dans un bureau.

-Bonjours Colas. Je me nomme Gregory Holmes, je suis un fonctionnaire du MI5.

Les services secrets s'étaient intéressés à lui sitôt qu'il avait déclaré venir du Cercle. Gregory avait une voix douce, lente mais son ton était préventif.

-Je crois que nous avons quelques problèmes te concernant, et nous allons les régler ensemble.

Cole se tendit. Dans le Cercle, les troubles avaient pour solution les armes.

-Où est mon poignard ? lâcha-t-il instinctivement.

Le fonctionnaire s'assit sur une chaise tournante.

-Commençons par ça. Nul civil n'est autorisé à posséder une arme au Royaume Uni, encore moins les enfants. Il t'a été enlevé, et nous le conservons comme pièce à conviction.

Le garçon bouillonnait de colère. A quoi son arme leur servirait elle ? Aucune opération dans le Cercle ne serait jamais couronnée de succès.

-J'en ai besoin, s'il vous plaît. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne.

-Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas te la rendre.

Colas eut un geste d'impatience, que Gregory coupa immédiatement.

-Il faudra que tu te montres coopératif, Colas. Tu ne pourras jamais vivre normalement si tu ne t'adaptes pas à ce nouveau monde. Cela te sera difficile : tu ne connais rien au conditions socio-politiques, tu as suivi un programme d'études qui te convenait, tu n'es pas socialisé et la certains mots courants te sont inconnus.

Au moins, l'homme ne sous-entendait pas qu'il ignorait presque tout. Les policiers l'avaient catalogué comme un enfant illettré, à qui il fallait expliquer ce qu'était l'école, la télévision, les règles de bienséances. Ils avaient pris une voix condescendante et peinée, l'avaient surprotégé. La brutalité de Grégory Holmes était plus habituelle, rassérénante.

-Très bien. Quels problèmes voulez vous régler ?

-Nous allons devoir te trouver une place dans un foyer, une identité. Je vais devoir évaluer tes connaissances. Tu vas devoir t'intégrer et découvrir le monde qui t'entoure immédiatement.

-Je sais lire, écrire avec et sans poinçon sans faire aucune faute, je connais l'histoire de l'Angleterre, de l'Europe et des Etats-Unis. Je peux résoudre des équations à une inconnue, j'ai un niveau de français plutôt moyen, je peux panser des blessures et cautériser une plaie.

-Ton niveau est donc plutôt varié et inégal, commenta Gregory, impressionné malgré lui. Je vais devoir te faire passer des tests, pour que ce soit plus précis mais tu seras scolarisé sous peu. Tu n'as aucune fortune ni héritage, ce qui te paraît sans importance mais qui s'avérera grave à ta majorité.

Le fonctionnaire joignit ses mains, les plaça devant son visage et soupira. Colas sentait son regard fixé sur lui et resta patiemment impassible.

-Colas, je vais être franc, la vie va être dure pour toi. Il est regrettable que tu aies dû fuir le Cercle, et je ne dis pas ça à la légère, ni pour compatir. Tu vas être assisté, regardé, pris en pitié. On va te refuser bien des choses, te passer des difficultés alors que tu voudras y parvenir seul. En plus de cela, tu vas devoir te plier à des règles de comportement qui te paraîtront dérisoires et inutiles, les gens seront condescendants, te diront que tu comprendras plus tard et refuseront de te répondre. Le système de hiérarchie est vraiment différent de celui du Cercle, où vous n'avez pas de maîtres. J'aimerais t'assister, mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne me reverras sans doute jamais. Tu ne pourras dire à personne d'où tu viens, tu n'auras pas vécu en famille.

L'enfant ne broncha pas, mais son cœur battait à toute allure. Cette vie, il en avait fait l'expérience à l'hôpital, qui avait été un véritable cauchemar. Malgré la nourriture certaine et la sécurité, il aurait tout donné pour être de retour dans le Cercle.

-J'aimerais que tu effectues les tests maintenant, puis nous finaliseront les choses. Tu passeras la nuit chez moi et je te conduirais dans un foyer dès mardi.

Grégory lui donna les feuilles, un crayon, un poinçon et quitta le bureau. Cole passa sa main sur les questions et commença à y répondre. La partie mathématiques ne lui posa aucune difficulté jusqu'au x et y. En revanche, il ne connaissait rien à la géologie ni à la physique, et sa connaissance du corps humain se limitait à la respiration et la reproduction. Il fut sidéré lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on ne lui posait aucune question sur les soins ou les techniques de survie, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il sortit du bureau, feuilles en main et se dirigea vers le premier bureau, où deux hommes discutaient.

-Excusez moi, savez vous où est Mr. Holmes ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, désolé, répondit le premier. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir et l'attendre.

Cole haussa les épaules. Comment Gregory pourrait il savoir qu'il avait fini s'il ignorait ses capacités ?

-Tu cherches Mr Holmes gamin ? Il est au téléphone, depuis pas mal de temps. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

La porte claqua quelques secondes sans qu'il ait eu à répondre. La pièce était silencieuse, troublée uniquement par des tapotements sur des touches. Le garçon brun pouvait sentir de nombreux regards braqués sur lui, et tout son corps lui criait _Danger_ ! La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, une forte odeur d'alcool et de crasse emplit les narines de Colas.

-Eh gamin ! T'as pas une bouteille sur toi ?

L'homme qui s'adressait à lui était à l'évidence ivre mort. Il commit l'erreur de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Cole, qui réagit immédiatement. Il se recula, porta une main à sa ceinture. Une pression sur l'épaule l'arrêta nette.

-Il me semblait t'avoir averti que le port d'arme est interdit pour les civils. Cet abruti ne te fera rien.

Gregory le mena de nouveau jusqu'à son bureau, et lut les feuilles dans un silence absolu. Il les reposa sans un mot, et Colas attendit de longues minutes que l'homme ait fini de réfléchir.

-J'ai le formulaire qui t'accordera un nom de famille et une école. J'ai trouvé un foyer qui pourra t'accueillir. Malheureusement, il se trouve en Angleterre, et tu seras sans doute dépaysé par l'accent.

Le regret perçait dans sa voix, et l'enfant nota qu'il n'avait pas commenté ses résultats.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un auteur que tu aimes bien et dont tu veuilles prendre le nom ?

-Circle.

Grégory prit une inspiration, mais se résigna et nota le nom sur le formulaire. Il déclara ensuite qu'il était temps de partir.

-Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais chercher ma voiture, Mary va t'indiquer le chemin.

Il apostropha une jeune femme, qui le prit par la main et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Cole tourna la tête vers Gregory en quête d'aide, mais l'homme avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il se dégagea, ce contact le dérangeant au plus haut point.

-Je peux marcher seul, remarqua-t-il.

Mary le lâcha, et il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il suivit ses pas à travers le commissariat.

-Attention à la marche, l'avertit elle.

Il leva les pieds sans répondre. Il l'avait entendue monter la marche et s'apprêtait à l'imiter. Il comprenait à présent l'avertissement de Gregory. Les infirmières de l'hôpital avaient l'habitude et ne souhaitaient pas en faire une victime, mais les autres gens n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Gregory vivait seul dans une immense maison, protégée par des alarmes et des caméras de sécurité, ce qui conduisit Colas à penser que l'homme occupait un haut poste au sein des services secrets. Il ne prit pas la peine de se remémorer le plan de la maison, puisqu'il n'y passerait que deux nuits. Cette soirée fut la meilleure depuis qu'il avait quitté son baraquement. Gregory l'autorisa à boire du vin, tout en l'avertissant qu'il lui faudrait ensuite attendre sa majorité pour en acheter, et qu'il n'en consommerait que dans de rares occasions. Il lui expliqua ensuite le fonctionnement d'un foyer, et détailla ses réponses aux tests. Dans certaines matières, il s'ennuierait, dans d'autres il serait perdu car il ne possédait aucune connaissance à ce sujet. Il lui parla des nouvelles technologies –ordinateurs, Internet, téléphones portable, dont Cole ne connaissait l'existence que grâce aux livres. Il lui montra son propre ordinateur, lui laissa le temps de l'explorer. Il alluma la télévision et le laissa choisir un film en lui lisant patiemment les jaquettes. Enfin, il lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. La chambre sentait bon, les draps étaient frais et le garçon s'endormit immédiatement. Le lendemain, Gregory l'emmena dans un centre commercial. Cole n'avait jamais été dans un tel lieu. Différentes musiques émanaient de bien des magasins, de nouvelles odeurs l'assaillaient et il régnait un monde fou. Gregory lui détaillait les fonctions des magasins, tandis qu'il les associait avec des habitations du Cercle. Certaines choses lui paraissaient dérisoires et inutiles, et le bruit ambiant lui faisait penser à un après champ de bataille. Il fit part de sa métaphore à son bienfaiteur, qui éclata de rire. Il l'avait amené là afin qu'il puisse se socialiser et se familiariser avec la vie occidentale, mais également pour lui acheter quelques effets personnels. Après une heure de marche, il le fit entrer dans un magasin de vêtements et lui proposa de se trouver trois tenues. Colas toucha longuement les jeans, puis en choisit trois, qu'il essaya.

-La seule différence entre ces deux-là, c'est la couleur.

-Lequel a la couleur du ciel ?

Il y eut un court silence interloqué durant lequel l'enfant esquissa un sourire. Clément et Céleste lui décrivaient toujours les couleurs de cette façon, afin qu'il puisse aisément faire le rapprochement.

-Celui que tu portes.

-Je vais prendre l'autre.

Le prix parut exorbitant à ses yeux, mais Gregory ne broncha pas, et lui offrit ensuite une montre. Cette accessoire pouvait paraître inutile, mais elle remplaçait son poignard : c'était un objet qu'il pourrait transporter partout et à sa main droite. Il remercia franchement l'homme, une sensation étrange dans la gorge.

Au petit déjeuner, le mardi matin, Gregory lui donna de multiples conseils et indications, mais Colas le devinait tendu et furieux, contre quelque chose qu'il ignorait. L'homme lui promit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture, l'adulte lui tendit une pile de livres. Ebahi, l'enfant déchiffra les titres. _Le Hobbit. Harry Potter. Le chien des Baskervilles_. Il se tourna vers le fonctionnaire, incapable de parler.

-Tu t'ennuieras probablement là bas, et tu dois posséder quelques affaires.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il le remercia. Le trajet jusqu'au foyer leur prit plusieurs heures, durant lesquels ils alternèrent entre discussions et silences. Cole était accoudé à la vitre, anxieux à l'idée de quitter le seul qui le traitait normalement.

-Colas ? Nous arrivons dans 25 minutes.

Gregory se tut un instant.

-N'oublie jamais qui tu es. Même s'ils pensent que tu n'es pas capable de vivre, tu possèdes des atouts et une ingéniosité remarquables.

Tout ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots redonna un peu de forces au garçon, qui se redressa et posa de nouvelles questions. Puis la voiture s'arrêta, et Gregory se tourna vers lui.

-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner à l'extérieur. Je pourrais être amené à revenir par ici, et cela pourrait éventuellement me compromettre. Je me suis garé juste devant l'allée qui mène à la porte. N'oublie pas de prendre ta valise.

Colas lui tendit la main :

-Au revoir, Gregory. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Au revoir Colas. Je te souhaite une excellente vie.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine, il se retrouva dans un bureau. La femme le fit patienter, puis ferma la porte.

-Bienvenue au foyer St Floran. Je suis Callista, l'une des monitrices. Je vais te faire une visite guidée, et je te montrerais ta chambre. Il me semble que ton ancien tuteur a demandé à ce que tu ne reprennes les cours que lundi, mais les vacances commencent vendredi soir. Tu disposeras donc de trois semaines pour t'adapter. Je vais être honnête, nous ne sommes pas habitués aux pensionnaires… Dans ton genre. As-tu une canne ?

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Colas, agacé.

Il n'était pas habitué à l'hypocrisie et devinait que Gregory avait dû batailler ferme pour pouvoir le placer et lui trouver une place dans un collège normal. Sans doute ne devait il tout cela qu'à son rang. Par ailleurs, la jeune femme parlait vite avec un accent qui ne lui était pas familier, et il avait du mal à saisir certains mots.

-Eh bien, pour te diriger, éviter de te cogner. Nous n'avons pas que toi à nous occuper, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Elle croyait avoir à faire à un enfant auquel on a tout passé, qui pense que le monde tourne autour de lui. Colas n'avait qu'une envie : être seul et lire.

-Je vais mémoriser le plan du foyer, du collège et tout ce qui m'entoure. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Callista eut une exclamation qui semblait s'excuser mais que Cole perçut comme méprisante. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et le mena à travers les pièces. Il était concentré sur toutes les informations, tout en mémorisant les emplacements et le nombre de pas requis.

-Voici ta chambre, que tu partages avec Klaus. Il t'en expliquera le fonctionnement. Saches que s'il y a le moindre problème, tu peux venir nous en parler, à n'importe quelle heure. Je vais te laisser t'installer.

L'enfant acquiesça. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il examina la chambre. Le côté le plus éloigné de la porte était inoccupé, mais le lit avait été fait avant son arrivé. Il s'y allongea, et serra sa main droite sur son poignet gauche, comme il aurait serré son poignard. Gregory avait eu raison. Les règles du foyer lui paraissaient absurdes. Se coucher avant dix heures du soir. Et s'il n'avait pas sommeil ? Interdiction de sortir en dehors des horaires prévus. Prévenir des endroits où on allait. Sa liberté était entravée, pour son bien diraient les moniteurs. Et puis il y avait les autres règles, qu'il connaissait déjà : ne pas voler, ne pas se battre, faire ses devoirs. Toutes ces choses qui étaient pour lui une seconde nature lui étaient à présent défendues. Et puis il y aurait le collège. Comment ferait-il pour lire les feuilles distribuées ? Selon Callista, son ancien tuteur avait prévu et demandé aux professeurs de pallier à ce problème, tout serait donc aisé pour lui. Colas n'était pas un expert dans le monde occidentalisé, mais il savait que peu de personnes lisaient et écrivaient le braille, et que les professeurs ne s'encombreraient pas de ce travail supplémentaire. Il aurait voulu cesser de se tourmenter et continuer courageusement, comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais la fatigue et le désarroi l'en empêchaient. Le Cercle lui manquait affreusement, Jaisan, Céleste et Dame Emeline lui manquaient, les rues étaient trop propres, trop bruyantes le monde trop civilisé. Et le souvenir de Clément couché à terre tournait inlassablement dans son esprit, le plongeant dans un profond désespoir. Il regretta de ne pas en avoir parlé à Gregory. Â présent, personne ne pourrait plus partager sa souffrance. La porte claqua violemment et Cole sursauta avant de se retourner vers son probable camarade de chambre.

-Pardon, fit celui-ci, je t'ai réveillé ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé.

Malgré sa fatigue, le cerveau de Colas analysa les informations. Son camarade était un garçon, mais sa voix n'avait pas encore mué : c'était encore un enfant, comme lui. Un lourd sac avait été lâché sur le sol : il revenait du collège. Il n'était ni anglais ni écossais, ni même Irlandais, son accent était trop haché pour cela. Le français était une langue trop douce : l'enfant devait venir d'un pays nordique. Le bruit de la porte suggérait une forte musculature, mais son discours n'était pas celui d'un tyran. Son intérêt pour les études ne le poussait pas jusqu'à faire attention à son sac.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Je suis Klaus. Comment t'appelles tu ?

Il lui était apparemment inutile de donner son nom de famille. Gregory lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne servaient aux enfants que pour être reconnus dans l'état civil, et que les adultes l'utilisaient également par respect.

-Colas.

Klaus souleva son sac, le posa sur son lit puis s'approcha de son camarade, qui se releva.

-Tu vas voir, c'est pas mal ici, même si on est loin du paradis.

A la façon dont sa voix résonnait, ils mesuraient la même taille.

-Callista m'a demandé de te guider si tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu n'as qu'à demander.

Le garçon ignorait quoi répondre, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Klaus recula et s'assit sur son lit.

-D'où tu viens ?

-D'Ecosse.

-Eh ça fait loin ! Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas mis dans un foyer là-bas ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ? Moi, mon père m'a flanqué suffisamment de gifles pour m'envoyer à l'hosto.

Colas était sidéré par les informations qui lui étaient communiquées quelques secondes à peine après leur rencontre. Klaus lui posait trop de questions. Dans le Cercle, il aurait été repéré immédiatement. Mais ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur, et Gregory lui avait conseillé de s'adapter rapidement, tout en restant lui-même. Evitant de répondre aux questions personnelles, il demanda :

-D'où viens tu ? Tu as un accent rustre.

-Pays-bas, marmonna l'autre enfant.

Son camarade tenta de situer les Pays-Bas sur une carte, mais il avait toujours considéré que cet endroit, qui ne se trouvait dans aucun de ses livres d'histoires, n'avait que peu d'intérêt.

-Où se trouve ce pays ?

Après un silence, où Cole comprit que tout les anglais savaient ce qu'il demandait, Klaus consentit à lui citer les pays frontaliers. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, l'enfant se sentit étranger à ce monde, et il se coucha avec une terrible migraine.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	4. De manière déplaisante

La vie au foyer St Floran frustrait incroyablement Colas. Il y avait passé moins de deux semaines, mais ses rêves lui rappelaient incessamment le Cercle. Inlassablement, il se souvenait de l'odeur du sang de Clément qui imprégnait le sol, puis rêvait qu'ils avaient pris la fuite ensemble, et que son ami disparaissait soudainement alors qu'il hurlait son nom. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait, il se sentait apaisé, heureux. Le Cercle lui manquait affreusement, sa vie instable et insécurisée, les habitants, les mécanismes complexes, et surtout, la liberté. Chaque matin, il devait se lever, prendre ses repas à heures fixes en compagnie de résidents dont le cerveau tournait lentement les règles étaient simples à retenir et n'importe quel étranger pouvait s'intégrer en une journée. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, à écouter des livres audio, à déchiffrer les manuels de classe afin de pouvoir être tranquille au collège. Il demandait fréquemment de l'aide à Klaus, sur les sciences, sur les ordinateurs. Le soir, il se rendait à la salle télévisée afin de se familiariser au monde. Cette vie monotone ne lui convenait pas et il se forgea peu à peu une carapace. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité d'avenir, et qu'on le croirait toute sa vie incapable d'effectuer des tâches simples dont il suffisait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement. Les moniteurs, malgré les dires de Callista, lui apportaient une aide qu'il n'avait pas quémandée. Sa particularité avait attiré l'attention bien qu'il ait refusé de l'apprendre à qui que ce soit. Gregory l'avait averti que cela serait sa faiblesse car il ne pourrait se défendre en blessant ses adversaires. Klaus l'avait compris en tentant de lire ses livres de classe par-dessus son épaule. Colas l'avait supplié de ne rien dire à personne, et son ton terrifié avait dû interpeller l'autre enfant. A présent, il se maudissait d'avoir eu cet instant d'oubli et de crainte. Malgré les comportements brutaux de certains pensionnaires, une faiblesse à St Floran n'avait rien à voir avec une faiblesse au sein du Cercle. Seules les affaires personnelles étaient en jeu, ainsi que la réputation. Colas dormait avec sa montre et se fichait bien de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Ce qui l'exaspérait résidait dans les réactions qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il ne pouvait réagir aux provocations des délinquants par la fuite, ne pouvait compter sur son poignard pour se défendre face aux coups. C'étaient les insultes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les provocations auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre car il ignorait la façon qui lui causerait le moins de problèmes. C'était la migraine qui cognait à ses tempes à force de se concentrer sur les règles anglaises, le nombre de pas qu'il lui fallait faire pour gagner telle pièce en dépit du bruit ambiant. On lui avait appris qu'il devrait rester à ce foyer jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Gregory lui avait demandé de choisir une date de naissance, il avait voulu prendre la veille de son départ du cercle mais se refusait de commémorer ce qui avait commencé ses souffrances. Par gratitude envers son protecteur, il avait pris la même que la sienne : le 12 avril. L'enfant ignorait son âge réel, Dame Emeline lui souhaitait son anniversaire chaque premier janvier. Il était certain d'être entré dans sa onzième, mais comme ils n'étaient qu'en Mars, l'agent du MI5 l'avait informé qu'il n'avait encore que dix ans, et l'enfant avait deviné le sourire ironique sur ses lèvres avant de sourire à son tour. L'idée de rester plus de sept ans à cet endroit lui donnait la nausée. Il avait sombré dans une profonde apathie, dont il essayait sans succès de sortir. Seuls sa fureur et son instinct de survie le maintenaient éveillé. La pensée que la rentrée approchait lui redonna un peu d'espoir il allait découvrir un nouveau mode de vie et aurait enfin un but lorsqu'il se lèverait le matin. Personne ne saurait rien sur lui, peut-être le laisserait-on tranquille. Les derniers jours avant la reprise furent épouvantables. Deux adolescents d'une forte musculature lui barrèrent le chemin le samedi soir, alors qu'il tentait de regagner sa chambre, ayant décidé que les jeux télévisés n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt pour sa culture. Il serra les poings, prêt à se défendre.

-Eh le môme… Y'a pas mal de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi.

Colas évalua la situation. Il n'avait aucune chance de fuite vers sa chambre, et il aurait des difficultés à regagner la salle de télévision s'ils couraient vite, malgré ses fréquentes courses dans les rues. Il ne pouvait par ailleurs pas compter sur l'effet de surprise. L'enfant garda son calme et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

-Des rumeurs ? Rien qui ne soit confirmé, donc.

Son esprit lui avait imposé des phrases plus cinglantes mais qui ressemblaient toutes à celle-ci au fond. Dans le Cercle, les rumeurs étaient rapidement vérifiées puis confirmées, et constituaient la seule source d'information mais n'atteignaient pas la vie privée sans preuves. Il avait compris aisément qu'ici, une seule phrase permettait d'en déclencher une.

-Tu joues au malin ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

-Je ne connais pas le contenu de ces rumeurs, fit il observer, et personne ne m'a rien demandé, donc elles doivent être fausses.

Son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mesurer les dangers des situations et les mécanismes trop simples le déstabilisaient.

-Tu es bizarre, le môme. T'arrives ici, tout le monde te porte une attention démesurée, comme si t'étais en sucre. Tu portes des fringues de marques et tu nous fixes de manière déplaisante. On dit qu'tes parents étaient importants.

Leurs voix grinçante lui déplaisaient autant que leur odeur de crasse et d'alcool. Ces éléments auraient pu lui rappeler le cercle, mais jamais un de ces habitants n'aurait posé ce genre de questions, ni exprimé ces menaces implicites. Le scénario de son ancienne vie évoquait de multiples familles d'accueils après une mort précoce de ses géniteurs. Colas ne savait que répondre. Il était coincé et il lui fallut se rappeler que les armes étaient interdites aux civils… En théorie.

-Je ne sais rien de mes parents.

L'un de ses agresseurs de pencha vers lui, et l'attrapa par le col :

-Tu voudrais pas d'ennuis, pas vrai ?

Colas se sentit soulagé de porter une veste qui dissimulait sa montre. Il répondit fermement par la négative et garda les yeux rivés devant lui, sachant que ces deux brutes étaient plus grandes que lui.

-Colas ?

La voix de Klaus retentit à ses oreilles les pas de trois personnes se firent entendre. Son camarade de chambre le rejoignit, et Yvan, un des moniteurs, renvoya fermement les garçons en bas. Le parfum de Callista envahissait l'atmosphère mais la jeune femme restait silencieuse. L'homme demanda à Klaus de lui trouver un uniforme et de lui expliquer le chemin pour le collège.

-Il te guidera vous allez au même endroit même si vous ne serez pas dans la même classe. Ca ira, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il passa ensuite sa main calleuse dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant, qui tressaillit à ce contact. Dans le Cercle, on ne touchait que son sang, ses amants ou ses victimes. Clément était pour lui un frère, ce qui expliquait leur proximité. Plus que jamais, Colas se sentit étranger à ce monde. Il suivit Klaus jusqu'à une salle, priant pour bientôt pouvoir se rouler en boule sous sa couette. Il sentait déjà le sel des larmes lui brûler les yeux. L'altercation l'avait affecté il s'était sentit démuni et son corps s'était tendu sous l'effet des stratagèmes qu'il avait appris et ne pouvait exécuter. L'idée de retourner dans le Cercle l'effleura pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée, quelques soient les conséquences et difficultés qu'il rencontrerait. La pensée de Gregory l'en dissuada comme à chaque fois bien qu'il l'ait emmené à cet endroit infâme et qu'ils n'aient passé que quelques jours ensemble, il était le seul à l'avoir traité avec respect et le seul pour qui il avait développé un attachement réel. Il songea également au sacrifice de Clément, à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et son cœur fut une nouvelle fois enserré dans un étau de fer. Les mêmes idées l'accompagnaient chaque nuit avant que les bras de Morphée ne se referment sur lui.

Le collège fut affreux. Comme il l'avait prédit, Gregory n'avait pas informé l'administration de sa particularité, et il se heurta à de nombreuses tables, suivit les bruits, calcula chaque mouvement, apprit par cœur le plan du bâtiment. L'enfant s'efforça de retenir les cours par cœur car personne n'avait pensé à lui fournir un poinçon. En deux jours, il eut la conviction qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette vie. Jamais il n'avait été obligé de rester immobile des heures durant à apprendre des choses qui lui semblaient parfaitement inutiles. Les mathématiques étaient trop simple, la physique ennuyeuse, la géographie impossible. On l'avait mis dans un cours d'espagnol, dont il ne parlait pas un mot et où il était incapable d'écrire les nouveaux symboles. « Je suis navré, Colas. Je n'oublierai jamais le sacrifice que tu as fait pour m'aider. Mais il faut que tu partes si tu veux vivre. » Cette voix qui le faisait tenir au début le révoltait à présent. Il ne vivrait jamais, il se contenterait de suivre un projet dont il ne voudrait pas et qui lui serait imposé dans une peine brumeuse. Le vendredi soir lui apporta un répit inespéré, et Klaus accueillit avec joie sa proposition de jouer aux cartes. C'était la seule activité qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble, pourvu que l'allemand soit honnête en énonçant les cartes à voix hautes. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, où Colas avoua avoir mené une vie agitée avant d'atterrir à St Floran. Jamais il ne se livra autant mais le collège était impitoyable avec les enfants distants et jeunes et le fait que le garçon soit son seul allié lui permettait de se confier, certes pas comme il l'aurait fait avec Clément, Céleste ou même Jaisan. Le samedi soir, l'enfant se sentit incapable d'affronter une nouvelle semaine. Il résidait au foyer depuis à peine un mois, mais il avait calculé le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait à tenir, et combien il devrait passer au collège. Cet exercice avait stimulé son cerveau et lui avait permis d'oublier ses noires pensées tout en le réconfortant, malgré le chiffre affolant. Lorsqu'il se leva le dimanche matin, ses yeux étaient douloureux et gonflés. Il appela son camarade de chambre, puis toucha son lit, froid et vide. Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui séparait leurs côtés et accueillit l'air frais comme une bénédiction. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent balayer ses peurs, se pensées tourbillonnantes et se perdit dans ses doux souvenirs. Le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture l'interpella. D'ordinaire, personne ne venait le dimanche, surtout si tôt dans la journée –son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné neuf heures. L'un des délinquants avait sans doute commis un délit, que la police venait régler. Colas écouta le bruit des pas marteler le sol pavé, puis l'homme frapper à la porte. Il s'agissait d'un homme, il pouvait le déduire à sa démarche, et comme il était seul, il n'était pas policier. Intrigué, il s'habilla, toucha sa montre et descendit. Il entendit la voix de Callista sans en discerner les mots et s'approcha discrètement. Il s'agissait de sa seule possibilité de distraction –hormis ses livres bien entendu, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait en obtenir d'autres et lisait les chapitres un par un. Le pas rapide de Callista s'éloigna et une main ferme et masculine se posa soudain sur son épaule. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la main le maintint en place et il sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans les veines de son bras.


	5. Parler aux Oranges

**Voilà, je pense que vous vous doutiez de ce qui allait suivre…**

**Je sais que cela paraît presque impossible pour un protagoniste comme Colas, mais c'est justement pour ça que j'aime écrire cette fiction :) **

Lorsque les brumes se dissipèrent, Colas se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus reposé et détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait intégré le foyer. Il cligna des yeux et repoussa les draps fins avant de s'extirper du lit, plutôt haut. L'odeur était nouvelle. Le frottement des draps directement sur sa peau lui fit prendre conscience de sa nudité. Ce fait le rendit anxieux et il se demanda si des criminels du cercle l'avaient retrouvé. Mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il constata tristement qu'il n'avait plus sa montre, puis décida de tirer la situation au clair. Il posa sa main sur le mur et suivit la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Des cris d'enfants surexcités et joyeux lui parvinrent d'en bas, et il jugea qu'il se trouvait au moins au quatrième étage. Quelque peu rassuré sur son sort, il se rappela qu'il était nu, ferma la fenêtre et recula. Au centre de la pièce, près du lit, il trouva des vêtements. Le pantalon était dans une matière étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais touchée, mais le t-shirt était entre le coton et le synthétique, orné d'un symbole étrange dont il suivit les contours du doigt. En bas d'un dessin compliqué, il déchiffra les lettres CHERUB. Intrigué par ce sigle étrange, il se vêtit et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il trouva déverrouillée. Le sol moelleux lui indiqua qu'il marchait sur de la moquette. Quelques bruits de pas légers résonnaient et il marcha droit devant lui, jusqu'à croiser une jeune fille dont l'odeur chlorée le surpris :

-Où sommes nous ?

-Je ne dois pas parler aux oranges, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Colas la situa entre quatorze et quinze ans. Il n'insista pas se décala jusqu'à s'adosser au mur pour méditer cette phrase étrange. A sa connaissance, la peau avait une teinte beige, jaune ou marron, et il savait que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Le orange devait faire allusion à la couleur de sa tenue. Il sentit un regard braqué sur lui et se redressa :

-Tu sais où je dois aller ?

-Je ne dois pas parler aux oranges, dit son interlocutrice avec une voix infantile un peu peinée.

L'enfant hésita à enlever ses habits, au moins son t-shirt mais songea aux conséquences et repoussa cette solution. La fillette n'avait pas bougé. Elle devait lui faire des signes, à défaut de lui adresser la parole, mais il ne pouvait les voir et sentit l'agacement et l'anxiété le gagner. Il ne pouvait partir de ce lieu car sauter du quatrième étage s'avérerait mortel.

-Et moi, je peux te parler ?

Elle haussa les épaules puis le fixa durant de longues secondes. En désespoir de cause, elle l'attrapa par le bras, appuya sur un bouton et le fit entrer dans un endroit confiné de quelques mètres carrés. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent et il appuya sur le bouton indiquant zéro, se doutant qu'il le conduirait au premier étage. La sensation fut très étrange. Une voix féminine artificielle indiqua : « rez de chaussée ». Après quelques minutes d'errance, il frappa à une porte, qui s'ouvrit.

-Bienvenue Colas ! Je suis Zara Asker.

Il la suivit et s'assit sur une chaise. Sans trop de difficultés, il déduisit que cette femme devait être la directrice de CHERUB.

-Alors, que penses-tu de cet endroit ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, concentré sur les éléments étranges qui l'avaient interpellés.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai eu qu'un léger aperçu. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants.

-C'est à la fois très différent et très similaire au Cercle n'est-ce pas ?

Il tressaillit. Comment diable Zara pouvait-elle savoir d'où il venait ? Elle avait raison, par ailleurs. Le Cercle était plein d'enfants et de mécanismes complexes pour un étranger, comme l'était la coutume de ne pas parler aux oranges dans cet endroit.

-Tous les enfants de CHERUB sont des agents secrets, âgés de dix à dix-sept ans. Ils accomplissent des missions aux quatre coins du monde, car les adultes ne se méfient pas des enfants.

Un mois plus tôt, Colas aurait réfuté avec virulence cette information, mais il n'eut aucun mal à croire Zara. Les adultes prenaient les enfants pour des idiots, incapables d'assimiler d'importantes informations.

-Les agents de CHERUB sont supérieurement intelligents, sans aucune attache familiale et en excellente condition physique.

Cette dernière caractéristique l'interpella mais il garda le silence, alors qu'elle lui décrivait plus en détail l'organisation et les conditions.

-Avant d'être recruté, tu vas devoir passer un test. Souhaites-tu essayer ?

-Oui.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Zara lui offrait une perspective d'avenir qui l'emplissait d'espoir. Ici, il ne serait pas traité comme un incapable, sa vie ne serait ni monotone ni ennuyeuse et il s'en sortirait. Il n'aurait pas à mentir sur le lieu d'où il venait, car les services secrets connaissaient l'existence du Cercle.

-J'aimerais juste te poser une question, avant que tu ne m'attendes dans le couloir car une autre recrue potentielle vient d'arriver devant le bureau. Pourquoi as-tu effleuré les murs plutôt que de te diriger directement vers les vêtements et la porte ?

-Pour connaître les différentes issues et savoir où j'avais atterri, pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Par mesure de survie aussi, je suppose.

Cette question lui parut stupide. Comment aurait-il pu deviner autrement ce qu'il se passait ?

Il attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Il se leva et suivit Zara et l'autre garçon jusqu'à une voiture de golf.

-L'un de vous souhaite-t-il conduire ?

Colas évita de répondre. Il provoquerait à coup sûr un accident. L'autre enfant secoua la tête avec vigueur. Zara les conduisit au dojo.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda l'autre enfant à voix basse.

Pour la énième fois en un mois, il déclina son identité et l'autre enfant se mit à débiter des informations sur lui-même :

-Je m'appelle Janos. Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était effrayant, se réveiller dans une pièce inconnue ? J'ai paniqué, parce qu'en plus j'étais nu. Je trouve ça complètement idiot ! Et puis c'est bizarre, cette couleur des vêtements. J'ai cru que la porte était fermée, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'ouvre, et puis j'ai mis du temps avant de trouver où aller, et ça m'a énervé parce que personne ne me répondait !

Colas soupira discrètement et se concentra sur le bruit du véhicule, qui ne roulait pas aussi vite que les autres voitures, sur l'odeur du gazon fraîchement tondu. Dans le dojo, des adolescents combattaient, enchaînaient des mouvements avec une vitesse surprenante. Colas se demanda s'ils étaient déjà des experts en art martiaux.

-Colas, Janos, je vous présente mon fils Joshua et son amie Holly. Vous allez les affronter dans un combat singulier.

Joshua lui serra la main et ils s'inclinèrent avec respect. Les sens de l'enfant se mirent aussitôt tous en alerte. Sa future vie dépendait des résultats, et il fut instantanément aussi concentré que lorsqu'il devait affronter des poursuivants dans le Cercle car ses pas l'avaient conduit dans une impasse. Il écouta le placement de l'adolescent, à trois pas devant lui. Le froissement du vêtement lui indiqua une position de combat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Zara siffla le commencement, et Colas attendit une demie seconde avant de s'écarter sur la droite. Son adversaire était maintenant déstabilisé. Il fit volte face et lança son poing en avant. Joshua vacilla et Colas se baissa pour éviter le mouvement de riposte qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Sa vivacité lui permit d'effectuer une roulade sur le sol et de se relever. Il dut de nouveau écouter où se plaçait son adversaire, un instant plus tard il faisait un pas de côté vers la gauche. Joshua l'envoya au sol de deux doigts placés entre les hanches. Le souffle coupé, Colas dut patienter avant de se relever mais son adversaire l'avait déjà plaqué contre le tatami. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus gagner, le garçon dut faire appel à sa raison pour se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un test. Il frappa le sol du plat de la main. Tous deux se remirent en place, et Colas eut quelques secondes de répit pour analyser son adversaire. Il était bien plus musclé que lui et, comme il l'avait supposé, possédait une maîtrise incroyable des arts martiaux. Il avait infligé de violentes torsions à son bras droit. Le sifflet retentit de nouveau, et Cole roula de nouveau au sol, deux fois. Sa stratégie avait une faille : il ignorait à présent où il se trouvait et sa tête tournait un peu. Ces quelques secondes lui furent fatales dès qu'il sentit une présence dans son dos il se retourna et se jeta sur son adversaire, qui l'envoya au sol et lui flanqua un coup de poing sur le nez. Le sang jaillit immédiatement, éclaboussant leurs vêtements. Il lui tordit de nouveau le bras.

-Je vais le casser, le prévint il.

-J'abandonne, marmonna Colas, vaincu.

La pression se relâcha aussitôt. Zara les emmena se faire soigner. D'après les gémissements qu'il pouvait entendre, Janos avait également le nez en sang.

-J'ai été plutôt bon, se vanta-t-il pourtant alors qu'ils se faisaient soigner. L'idée qu'une fille me batte est plutôt humiliante…

L'enfant supportait d'autant moins ces paroles que son nez douloureux l'empêchait de réfléchir.

-N'importe qui peut nous battre pourvu d'être plus fort, aussi malin et plus entraîné que nous, lança-t-il.

Céleste n'avait rien d'une incapable et ils s'étaient plusieurs fois trouvés à égalité dans leurs jeux. Il la battait à la course, mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais à fuir, Dame Emeline étant là pour veiller sur elle.

La deuxième épreuve était un test écrit. En passant sa main sur la première feuille lisse, Colas comprit ce qu'il avait soupçonné quand Zara lui avait proposé de conduire et questionné sur son comportement, ainsi que durant son discours de présentation. _Ils ne savent pas._ Il refusa de se laisser gagner par le désespoir et passa ses doigts sur la surface, de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir les espaces blancs mais pas dissocier les lettres. Un murmure lui fit tourner la tête. Janos, situé à quelques pas de lui lisait les énoncés à voix haute. Il sourit avec soulagement, se saisit de son stylo et commença à répondre aux questions. Ce système demandait une concentration intense, une gymnastique de la mémoire et des doigts et beaucoup de patience, car l'autre enfant passait de longues minutes sur un exercice de maths que Colas pouvait terminer en quelques secondes, où répondait trop rapidement, ce qui l'obligeait à revenir à la question dans les moment où il avait fini de noter. Son calvaire prit fin au bout d'une heure et demie. Zara ramassa les copies puis les mena vers un troisième lieu. Cole sentit les relents animaux avec inquiétude. La directrice ouvrit une cage, puis leur fourra à tous deux un lapin dans les bras. La bestiole se blottit dans les bras de l'enfant aux yeux gris, qui le serra et le caressa avec une certaine tendresse. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il acceptait un contact affectueux et rassurant. Zara lui donna ensuite un stylo bille capuchonné :

-Pour le troisième test, il vous faut tuer ces lapins.

Colas tressaillit, une boule de fureur se formant dans son estomac.

-Je refuse, répondit-il.

Il avait déjà attrapé des proies afin de les tuer, telles que des poules, des écureuils ou des oiseaux et savait comment procéder.

-Pourquoi ? Ca n'a rien de compliqué. Tu l'as sûrement déjà fait.

-C'était pour me nourrir, rétorqua-t-il, en serrant un peu plus la boule de poil.

-Le cuisinier s'en servira à midi.

L'enfant hésita. Le sentimentalisme pouvait lui être fatal. Les règles du Cercle lui revinrent en mémoire. Rien n'est précieux et tout peut disparaître en quelques secondes. Ne tenir à rien d'autre qu'à son propre sang. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer :

-Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, caressé et mis en confiance. Ce serait cruel et révoltant de ma part si je le tuais maintenant.

Il s'était braqué. Jaisan l'avait mis en garde contre son obstination et ses principes moraux, mais peu lui importait.

-Très bien, répondit Zara, dans ce cas, remet le dans le clapier. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

Colas replaça délicatement le lapin et referma le clapier, avant de braquer ses yeux défiants sur la jeune femme. Le cœur battant, il écouta ensuite comment s'en sortait Janos. Il avait tergiversé quelques instants mais s'était mis à l'œuvre. Les couinements de la bête révoltèrent l'enfant, de toute évidence, Janos avait échoué à le tuer en une seule fois.

-Il s'enfuit, gémit-il.

L'odeur du sang emplissait l'atmosphère. Le lapin était condamné, le tuer abrégerait ses souffrances mais c'était à l'autre enfant de se débrouiller.

Zara ne faisait aucun commentaire sur leurs résultats, et se contentait de leur donner des indications sur les lieux qu'ils traversaient. Une carte commençait à se dessiner dans l'esprit de Cole, qui s'efforçait pourtant de ne pas la retenir tant qu'il ne serait pas accepté. Il ignorait si son coup d'éclat de la dernière épreuve serait sanctionné. CHERUB prenait à priori en compte l'avis de ses agents, mais il n'en connaissait pas encore les mécanismes et se trouvait incapable de calculer. La voiture de golf s'arrêta, mettant fin à ses inutiles délibérations. Zara leur présenta deux nouveaux agents, Mathew et Clyde.

-On va vous aider à traverser le parcours. Sa hauteur est de 20 mètres au dessus du sol.

Janos grogna, et Colas agrippa l'échelle juste derrière Clyde. Il se hissa en hauteur et suivit l'adolescent. Il comptait chacun de ses pas et s'y attachait. Une poutre large de moins de trente centimètre lui posa quelques difficultés et il mit son pied dans le vide, avant de reculer prestement et de se heurter à Janos, qui protesta. Il tâtonna un instant, puis arriva de l'autre côté sain et sauf, de la sueur coulant sur son visage. Il franchit les espaces vides sans y penser, le souvenir de sa fuite sur les toits avec Clément plus brûlant que jamais. La tyrolienne de la descente l'inquiéta, mais il lui suffit de compter les secondes précédent l'arrivée de Clyde en bas et de se lancer à son tour. Les branches égratignèrent son visage et il se tordit la cheville mais il ne protesta pas. Janos gémit de nouveau, et la migraine et l'incapacité à réfléchir correctement eurent raison de la patience de Colas.

-Cesse de geindre ! Tu as été sélectionné pour tes qualités, mais tu te comportes comme un gamin !

Jamais un enfant du Cercle n'aurait agit comme le faisait son camarade depuis le début.

Colas n'avait jamais été dans une piscine. Il reconnut avec étonnement l'odeur chlorée qu'il avait sentie sur la première fille qu'il avait abordée puis entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Zara leur expliqua qu'ils devaient plonger et repêcher le maximum d'objet dans le fond en trois minutes. Cole hésita. Il se repassait son refus de tuer le lapin, mais réalisa qu'un plongeon dans l'inconnu pouvait lui être fatal :

-De combien est-ce profond ?

-Une dizaine de mètres.

Dix mètres, dans le noir complet sans pouvoir respirer ou se repérer. C'était du suicide. Dans le Cercle, il n'y avait aucun ruisseau, aucun lac et les baignoires avaient une profondeur maximale d'un mètre.

-Je ne sais pas nager.

Janos eut un hoquet de stupeur et Colas inspira profondément. Il se tourna vers Zara. Ne pas pouvoir déduire les pensées des gens grâce à leurs expressions pouvait se révéler réellement handicapant. Le silence de la directrice ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment réagir.

-Je renonce.

La jeune femme devait encore corriger les copies. Après le déjeuner, où Janos récita à voix haute les exploits accomplis lors des tests et les endroits où il avait échoué, les deux garçons furent emmenés dans le centre médical, où Colas se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait réussi duper Janos et Zara, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire avec un professionnel lors d'un examen de vue. En premier, on l'installa sur un tapis roulant, où il dut courir durant trente minutes. Ses poursuites dans les rues avaient forgé son endurance et sa résistance. Après des examens plus poussés, il apparut qu'il jouissait d'une agilité hors du commun, tandis que Janos était fort et équilibré. Pour tester leur vue, Kessler, le médecin fit lire à son camarade des lettres sur le mur. Colas les écouta, les retint, dans l'infime probabilité où ce seraient les même. A la fin de l'examen, il sentit les yeux du médecin braqués sur lui. Résigné, il secoua la tête de façon négative, avec des yeux suppliants.

Zara les fit entrer dans son bureau séparément et il patienta dans le couloir en énumérant mentalement ses possibilités, en recalculant les équations que Gregory lui avait fait faire, en récitant ses derniers cours. Une boule d'angoisse lui enserrait le cœur et l'estomac. Il savait qu'il ne mentirait pas à la directrice, et son destin lui semblait sellé mais il eut le temps de préparer quelques arguments. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et Janos sortit. Son pas peu énergique suffit à Colas comme information : le garçon avait échoué. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, sa réaction de panique, ses vantardises et ses gémissements montraient qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler, ce qui semblait primordial pour un agent secret. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il prit place en face de la directrice :

-Alors… Comment penses-tu t'en être sorti ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous attendiez de moi.

Il sentit son amusement alors qu'elle répondait :

-Tes capacités au combat son assez étonnantes… D'ordinaire, la fuite ne fait pas partie des stratégies. Malgré tout, et sans surprise, Joshua t'a battu. Il est ceinture noire dans bien des disciplines en arts martiaux, et dès que tu as compris que tu n'avais aucune chance, tu t'es arrêté. C'est bon signe et prouve que tu ne laisses pas un orgueil démesuré te gouverner. Tu t'en es admirablement sorti sur le parcours combat, même si tu sembles avoir un équilibre précaire.

Elle se tut quelques instants, le laissant méditer sur ses exploits et sur la suite.

-Penses-tu que tu aurais pu repêcher au moins un objet ?

-Peut-être, mais le risque m'a paru trop élevé.

Zara hocha la tête, mais Cole appréhendait la suite.

-La troisième épreuve testait ta force morale. Tu as refusé net et est demeuré sur ta position, mais tes raisons me semblent trop précaires. Cependant, je suis admirative de la façon dont tu as défendu ton point de vue, en faisant ce qui te semblait juste. Je pense que c'est la partie que tu as le mieux réussi.

L'enfant ne s'attendait pas à ce compliment. Il la remercia d'un murmure. La jeune femme soupira :

-Tes résultats écrits sont loin d'être concluants. Ils sont très inégaux et je n'arrive pas à évaluer ton niveau, sur aucune des matières. Mais au vu des autres épreuves et du rapport du docteur Kessler, tu es en excellente condition physique et possède les caractéristiques requises. Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'offrir une place au sein de CHERUB.

Ainsi, le médecin avait tenu sa langue. Colas se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Comment avaient ils pu ne rien remarquer ? Quelqu'un l'avait mené ici et de toute évidence, il n'avait pas jugé indispensable de les en informer.

-Je suis aveugle, signala-t-il.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Il sentit le trouble puis le désarroi de la jeune femme et sourit douloureusement. Un flot de paroles incontrôlé et désespéré sortit de sa bouche :

-Laissez moi essayer, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne vous en étiez pas aperçue, et j'ai accompli les tests mieux que Janos et aussi bien que vos autres recrues. Je peux y arriver, je n'ai pas besoin que quiconque se préoccupe de moi plus que des autres.

-Colas… La voix de Zara était chargée de regrets. C'est impossible. Nous ne pourrions jamais t'envoyer en mission seul, tu aurais du mal à suivre les cours…

-J'ai survécu onze ans seul dans le Cercle, l'interrompit il. Je n'ai besoin que d'un poinçon pour prendre mes cours. Peut être des manuels spécifiques mais c'est tout.

Qui l'avait mené ici ? Qui pouvait avoir volontairement omis de préciser sa particularité à l'administration ? Qui pouvait avoir placé une intense confiance en lui, avoir souhaité lui offrir une chance d'un meilleur avenir ? L'homme qui avait placé sa main sur son épaule. Gregory Holmes. Il avait reconnu son odeur musquée mêlée à celle de la nicotine juste avant de sombrer. Il sentit une vague de reconnaissance qui décupla son énergie argumentative.

-S'il vous plaît. C'est ma seule possibilité de m'en sortir. Ailleurs, on me donnera un chien pour me guider et des auxiliaires de vie. Je serai assisté toute ma vie, et malheureux. Mon meilleur ami m'a demandé de quitter le cercle pour que je vive, et je ne pourrais le faire qu'ici. Laissez moi essayer, si c'est impossible le programme d'entraînement m'arrêtera. Même si vous ne m'utilisez pas pour des missions solitaires, même si nous sommes toujours au moins deux, je pourrais y parvenir, le programme initial me l'apprendra. J'ai survécu dans le Cercle parce que j'ai appris le plan par cœur, je calcule et j'analyse, plus que vous, je devine. Je n'ai pas à noter les détails que vous, vous voyez alors mon cerveau se focalise ailleurs, et pas seulement sur mes sens. Les suspects ne se méfieront pas de moi, encore moins que d'un autre enfant. Et je peux duper mon monde. Celui qui m'a conduit ici sait que je suis aveugle mais il a voulu me donner une chance, et il a raison.

Zara observa un long silence. Colas braqua ses yeux argentés sur elle sans broncher en attendant qu'elle rende sa décision. De longues minutes où elle tergiversa s'écoulèrent.

-Très bien. Tu as raison sur bien des points, et le programme d'entraînement initial a toujours stoppé ceux qui n'avaient pas la capacité à devenir des agents. Je te promets de te laisser une chance, et de te placer dans une famille d'accueil qui te donnera la meilleure vie possible en cas d'échec. Cela te convient-il ?

Colas respira de nouveau et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Plus que jamais il regretta de ne plus jamais revoir Gregory, pour le remercier de toutes ses forces. Il témoigna sa reconnaissance à Zara, les yeux brillants.


End file.
